Faroe Islands
Britti | tribes2 = | previousseason = Heroes vs. Villains | nextseason = Congo }} iSurv1vor — ''' ''Land of the Vikings''' is the fifteenth season of the Online Reality Game ''iSurv1vor This season marked the start of iSurv1vor's "Third Generation" and was dedicated to three-time player Morgan O'Hea who died in 2010. Sixteen new players were joined by three former iSurv1vor players who were deemed worthy of redemption from their previous games. The opening challenge had the returning players compete for one of two spots in the game with the person coming in third leaving immediately. Noah chose Kalsoy whilst Britti defaulted to Skorin. This season was filled with accusations of players receiving special treatment, although these rumors were later debunked and a game-changing twist, The Loki Scroll, a form of treemail which when given to a member of the losing tribe would "throw a wrench in the works" and provide the tribe with disadvantages at the upcoming Immunity Challenge (compulsary sit-outs etc.) The Duel would make a reappearance from at a later point in the game than prior to the merge. When the tribes merged, Individual Immunity also granted the wearer exemption from attending Tribal Council, this twist would potentially question whether alliances would remain together or if people would be selfish. Drew won the game in a 3-2-1 vote against Ryan and Britti. Gibson returned to compete in as a "Veteran" placing 10th. Kelman and Sheri returned to compete in placing TBC and 22nd respectively. Production Season 15 was officially announced on the iSurv1vor Facebook Group after a year-long break from . Sandy confirmed his return to the series with last season's winner, Tucker. The season was dedicated to the memory of , and player Morgan who had passed away shortly after the finale of Heroes vs. Villains. For returning player invites, Keisha from & and Kirin from & were offered but declined. Both Noah from and Andii from & were last minute casting decisions to join. Castaways Sixteen new players were joined by three Veterans who each had a viable reason for Redemption, Andii from All-Stars returned to redeem herself after she admitted to cheating thus losing her title, Noah from Canada for being eliminated at the merge and Britti from Peru and Montenegro for her weak strategical game. The tribes were Kalsoy and Skorin named after an Island and Town respectively. Episode Guide } | align="center"|Eliminated Day 1 |- | colspan="2" | | | align="center"|7-2 | align="center"|1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | style="text-align: center;"|2 | align="left"|"One Less Name" | colspan="2" | | | align="center"|7-1 | align="center"|2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- | style="text-align: center;"|3 | align="left"|"A Split-Up" | colspan="2" | | | align="center"|6-0 | align="center"|3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|4 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Loki's Mischief" | rowspan="2" colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | align="center"|6-1-1 | align="center"|4th Voted Out Day 12 |- | | align="center"|N/A | align="center"|Evacuated Day 12 |- | style="text-align: center;"|5 | align="left"|"Whip My Hair" | colspan="2" | | | align="center"|5-1 | align="center"|5th Voted Out Day 15 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|6 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Totem" | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | align="center"|6-1 | align="center"|6th Voted Out Day 18 |- | colspan="2" | | align="center"|5-1 | align="center"|7th Voted Out Day 18 |- | style="text-align: center;"|7 | align="left"|"A Unification" | colspan="2" | | | align="center"|9-0 | align="center"|8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |- | style="text-align: center;"|8 | align="left"|"Zero Brains" | colspan="2" | | | align="center"|9-0 | align="center"|9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|9 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"My Evil Twin" | rowspan="2" colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="center"|5-1 | align="center"|10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |- | | | align="center"|Duel Loser 4th Jury Member Day 28 |- | style="text-align: center;"|10 | align="left"|"Factions" | colspan="2" | | | align="center"|3-2 | colspan="2" rowspan="12" | align="center"|11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 31 |- | style="text-align: center;"|11 | align="left"|"It's A Rite Of Passage For Me" | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" |None | | align="center"|3-2 | align="center"|12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 |- | rowspan="4" style="text-align: center;"|12 | align="left"|"Wall Of Fire" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|3-1 | align="center"|13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="4" rowspan="3" align="left"|Jury Vote | | rowspan="3" |3-2-1 | 2nd Runner-Up |- | | Runner-Up |- | | Sole iSurv1vor |} Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Drew | | | | | | | | | | | Drew's vote was cancelled by Kelman's Vote Blocker. | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ryan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Britti | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Brian | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jared | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sheri | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tony | | | | | Tony received a self-vote due to "poor upkeep" on his confessional. | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kelman | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joel | | | | | | | | | | Joel was given the Loki Scroll, and could not vote for the round. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Totte | | | | | | | | | Totte did not vote, and therefore received a self-vote. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Gibson | | | | | | Gibson received a self-vote due to "poor upkeep" on his confessional. | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dantz | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sharonica | | | | | | Sharonica received a self-vote due to "poor upkeep" on her confessional. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joshua | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sebastian | | | Sebastian was given the Loki Scroll, and could not vote for the round. | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Deron | | | Deron did not vote, and therefore received a self-vote. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Johnna | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Noah | |} Reception Overall, Faroe Islands reviews were poor due to the lack of engaging contestants and "stacked" tribe of Skorin against a very weak and less than active Kalsoy. Alumni were very receptive to having Ryan be apart of the game (as at the time, Sandy and Ryan were dating) although the players in-game upon finding out began accusing Production of having their own personal goals by giving Ryan information, this was later debunked. Trivia *Noah's elimination marks the first time that a returning castaway has been voted out first against new players. *Gibson and Sharonica were the only players that switched tribes, ironically, they were both voted out in the rounds leading up to the merge. **Gibson's second game, saw him voted out one round before the jury. *Tony's brother designed the logo for iSurv1vor: Patagonia *Deron originally applied for iSurv1vor: Peru References External Links Category:Seasons